A desconfiança de Stephen
by EndyHart
Summary: O PAI DE JENNIFER ESTÁ PRESTES À CAIR NUM GOLPE MAS NÃO ACREDITA NA INVESTIGAÇÃO DE SEU GENRO JONATHAN . NO MEIO DESSE PROBLEMA O CASAL HART EXPERIMENTA UMA NOVA FORMA DE FAZER AMOR .


**A DESCONFIANÇA DE STEPHEN**

Em um dos quartos da fazenda de seu pai Jennifer aguardava apreensiva deitada na cama o desenrolar da conversa que Jonathan estava tendo com seu pai. Stephen era o tipo de homem que não admitia errar e quando isso acontecia ele tentava esconder o mais que podia. Mas agora era diferente . Não se tratava de seu trabalho , família , amigos, defeitos ou erros cotidianos. Ele estava sendo enganado. Enganado por alguém que se passando por sua filha queria muito fazer parte da sua incalculável fortuna . Os Hart já haviam imaginado várias formas de orientá-lo sem magoá-lo mas ele foi pego pela emoção e ela o cegava totalmente e o que era pior , o levava a pensar que seu genro também à queria acima de tudo , até mesmo de Jennifer , esquecendo o amor especial e raro que ele dedicava à ela todos os dias e que à fazia feliz e absolutamente completa .

Enquanto isso , Jonathan subia as escadas se sentindo derrotado , arrasado . Assim que entro no quarto sua esposa sentou rapidamente na cama tamanha a sua tensão pela conversa . _ Ai minha vida ! Pela sua expressão a conversa não foi boa , não foi?

Ele então se abaixou bem pertinho na cama onde ela estava :

_ Não minha querida! Não foi . Seu pai acha que eu quero a sua fortuna , apesar de eu já ter a minha , tão ou maior que a dele . Mas s como tudo isso o abalou emocionalmente , ele não irá escutar ninguém . Aparecer outra filha agora foi uma emoção forte e ele não vai aceitar assim tão fácil não que ela seja uma golpista . O que me deixou mais magoado foi o fato dele desconfiar do meu amor por você . Jennifer , eu te amo tanto ! Achei que ele jamais colocaria isso em dúvida , mesmo nesse caso . Você é pra mim o que mais importa no mundo .

Jonathan tomou fôlego e continuou .

_ Apesar de tudo temos que entender e dar tempo ao tempo . Tudo irá se resolver querida !

Nesse momento Jennifer derrubou sua cabeça desconsolada , lamentando por seu pai e seu marido .Ele então levantou levemente seu queixo não deixando de notar o quanto ela estava sexy com sua camisola branca de renda com uma das alças caídas no ombro .

Ei moça ! Nós vamos desmascará-la antes que a situação se agrave . Eu prometo !

E lhe deu um selinho apertado e terno como seus lindos olhos azuis analisando disfarçadamente onde eles puderam alcançar . Jennifer também não deixou de notá-los enquanto seus órgãos formigavam e doíam por seu toque . Ela ansiava compensá-lo , dizer o quanto o amava , o quanto era só dele e que ninguém ou nada iria abalar o que sentiam um pelo outro . Queria sentir suas mãos deslizarem por cada centímetro de sua pele como se com esse ato pudesse lhe dizer que estavam ali independente de seu pai acreditar ou não nesse amor, nessa paixão . O admirava e muito mas somente ela sabia exatamente como era sua vida com Jonathan .

Na sala Stephen foi para seu quarto sob o olhar triste de seu empregado que lamentava a atitude de seu patrão . Sabia o quanto Jonathan amava Jennifer e o quanto ele só pretendia ajudar . Ajudar a família que nunca teve e que ele amava também . Mas dai uns minutos ele teria uma grande e doce surpresa ...

Jonathan também se consumia de vontade dela mas fazer amor depois de tudo que ouviu o deixava sem ação , se sentia incômodo , desrespeitoso , afinal de contas a casa não era dele e a voz de seu proprietário , seu sogro , lhe chamando de cafajeste ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos e o constrangia .

Rapidamente ele sugeriu à Jennifer que fossem dormir , recuperar as energias e pensar em algo novo pela manhã .

_ Vamos descansar minha linda! Tenho certeza que amanhã estaremos melhor !

Jennifer continuou olhando pra cara dele dessa vez com o semblante bastante mudado .

_ Jonathan ! Ela exclamou incrédula , derrubando uma lágrima de apreensão pois suas emoções estavam à flor da pele . Como pode me deixar assim? Pensei que bastasse pra você eu estar aqui .

Ela derrubou mais outra lágrima depois que Jonathan insinuou sua falta de ação depois das palavras duras de seu pai , o deixando quase sem poder resistir mais .

_ Eu achava que eu bastasse , que precisasse de mim ao ponto de não pensar em desrespeito enquanto eu queimo e preciso de você .

Ele reuniu suas últimas resistências mergulhando em seu olhar carente :

_ _ Jennifer , não posso te amar mais do que te amo nem sentir mais do que sinto mas ...

Ela o interrompeu abruptamente :

_ E acha que sinto menos ?

Agora suas lágrimas se tornavam uma cascata emoldurando aqueles olhos amendoados , tristes mas ardentes de tesão , notados muito bem por Jonathan .

_ Depois de tudo ainda vai me deixar aqui , chorando de mágoa por meu pai e agora por você ! Ardendo de desejo e esperando uma eternidade até que o sono chegue ! Na verdade é melhor eu dormir logo mesmo ! Nesse momento ela deitou na cama bruscamente . Nossa conversa já acabou !

Essa declaração carregada de sinceridade e desejo foi demais pra Jonathan . Ele à imaginou carente e magoada como ela falou e mais que isso , ele imaginou sua camisola caindo junto com aquela alça pendurada no ombro . Agora ele ultrapassava os limites de sua resistência e não pensou em mais nada .

_ Também acho Jennifer que a nossa conversa já acabou .

Num ímpeto ele à pegou no colo , talvez em outro momento ela sorrisse mas a braveza também falou mais alto e ela apenas permaneceu imóvel enquanto ele descia pelas escadas passando pela sala , por Walter e indo diretamente o mais longe possível das lembranças de uma conversa ruim .Somente assim se sentiria totalmente à vontade pra desfrutar totalmente daquele corpo e daquela alma que ele queria mais do que qualquer coisa saciar e amar .

Chegando na cocheira , ele à colocou num lugar escondido , o lugar deles ! Fazia muito frio mas como eram românticos e imprevisíveis , cobertores sempre completavam suas aventuras. Não era bem aventura que cabia nessa hora mas com aventura ou não estariam aquecidos . Jonathan fechou a cocheira e voltou diretamente pra ela , dessa vez à pegando em seus braços , à apertando num beijo forte e ardente . Acariciou suas costas e cabelos e ao mesmo tempo enxugou suas lágrimas . Ela perdeu completamente a noção de tudo e só o que conseguiu sentir foi a loucura que se fez em seu coração e em seu corpo , delirando de amor e tesão . Jonathan os cobriu ainda mais com os cobertores e à beijou novamente e com mais paixão que o beijo anterior . Apertou constantemente suas coxas e à virou de bruços convidando seu corpo para uma nova experiência . Ela se assustou um pouco , não por ele mas porque nunca havia pensado nisso e ele nunca havia lhe pedido .

_ Meu amor se não se sentir à vontade eu ...

Ela se excitou ainda mais com a atenção carinhosa dele e o interrompeu mais uma vez :

_ Eu quero Jonathan ! Ela disse com toda certeza . Eu quero porque nenhuma parte do meu corpo pode ficar sem te conhecer .

Ele fez uma massagem relaxante e excitante nas suas costas nuas , elas eram lindas demais , excitantes e sensuais . Depois ele acarinhou seu bumbum como num ritual de prazer observando e amando seus pelos ruivos .

Depois se posicionou ainda em dúvida mas Jennifer percebeu seu medo e mesmo receosa da dor pediu freneticamente que ele lhe penetrasse logo . Ela estava tão excitada que seus líquidos foram suficientes para lubrificá-la . Então ele forçou levemente sua entrada , ela no começo sentiu dor mas depois curtiu relaxada essa nova maneira de amar , ele foi atencioso e extremamente cuidadoso . Ele segurou a pele macia e brilhantes do seu quadril e o corpo escultural dela o fez gozar rápido enquanto ele admirava sua posição . Esse ângulo deixava seu corpo vulnerável pra ele tocar em cada parte e juntamente com o sexo anal ele proporcionou muito prazer à ela . Depois de alguns minutos ele não parou mais de se mover dentro do seu sexo , um ponto novo pra eles . Jennifer gozou logo depois disso e curtiu até o fim até que ele gozou novamente .

Ela sentiu uma nova sensação na sua almofada úmida que inflou ainda mais pelo sexo anal. Então Jonathan deitou em baixo dela pra explorá-la e não demorou quase nada pra que ela o inundasse com um mar de esperma .

Ele à virou novamente de frente pra ele e deitou sobre ela .

_Como eu te amo Jennifer ! Te amo tanto ! Não duvide nunca do meu desejo , ele é constante pra mim . Me deixa louco , me queima . E deseja que tudo de mim se doe por completo pra você quando eu posso e adoro te saciar também .

Ela abriu um sorriso largo mostrando o quanto estava realmente saciada naquele momento . E o quanto tinha adorado aquela experiência .

_Eu acho que isso vai virar rotina paixão !

_Você está falando do ...

Ela gargalhou solta .

_Claro paixão , afinal o sexo tradicional já faz parte da nossa rotina .

Jonathan não poderia ter escutado palavras melhores pra acariciar seu ego de homem apaixonado e viril . Eles fizeram amor dormindo e acordando até o sol nascer .


End file.
